The Legend of the Air Horse
by Aurag2
Summary: A short story about how the Pegasus was invented.


The legend of the air horse

Once upon a time, there was a wizard named Pegasus. He had a long blue gown and a pointy hat, both with stars on it. He also had a wand.

There was a dragon terrorizing the land and no one could stop it. Everybody thought Pegasus would save the day, but he did not. He did do something though. He locked the beast away with a spell. The spell would only last fifty years so he prepared to do a permanent spell.

When he went to do the spell, he fell down a cliff and died. Sadly, he was the only wizard with these powers. Therefore, the dragon got out and terrorized the land once more.

About one hundred, fifty years later Adam was celebrating his sixteenth birthday. For his birthday, he got a shield and a sword. Both had the family symbol on it, which was.

The next day Adam was summoned to The King. Everybody callshim The King because nobody knows his name. Anyway, The King told him he was the chosen one. It wasn't to shoot the death star, but to slay the dragon.

The dragon stored a much greater evil named Moe. When the dragon was killed, Moe would be released. Only one thing could help him defeat Moe, an Air Horse. The king didn't know why, it was just in the prophecy.

An Air Horse is a beautiful steed with wings like an eagle that lets it soar through the sky. There were no known Air Horses around for years. Wizards created them, but the dragon killed all the wizards before anything else because of what Pegasus did. Adam had to create one himself; he did not know any spells though. He did not even have a wand.

The King told him not to worry. He had to find Dako, Nega and a white steed. Only then he could get an Air Horse, slay the dragon and defeat Moe.

1

First Adam had to find Dako. It was at the top of Mount Everest. So, Adam packed up his sword, shield and some supplies. He started to climb. It was so difficult Adam wished he had the Air Horse now to just fly to the top. After a week of pain and suffering Adam finally reached the top.

He grabbed the sword. It had this symbol on it. He recognized from school as the old wizard symbol. There was a carving underneath that read, "He who uses this sword must not be strong, but must think." Adam stopped to think what it meant.

Adam didn't like swords very much. He liked scimitars more. He thought about scimitars and Dako transformed into a scimitar. A quarter way down the mountain he decided that it was really hard to carry a scimitar down the mountain. It transformed into a dagger. He had discovered the secret of Dako.

The next day he went to find Nega. It was at the bottom of a lake. He transformed Dako into scuba gear and swam to the treasure. He found it then brought it back up. The chest had the wizard symbol too.

He opened the chest. The first thing was a wand. It was black, up to the top, which was white. It also had the wizard symbol on the top. He looked around for something else. The other thing was a scroll. It said.

Yin Yan

Sum Altas

He said it and a pink spark appeared, but that was all. He looked at the back.

Do this spell with a white steed

And a Vitus dragon to create

An Air Horse

Pegasus

2

So he packed up Dako, Nega and the scroll and went to find a white steed. He searched farms and everywhere else. He could not find a white steed anywhere. Then he remembered how the king had a pure white steed named The horse.

When he got to The king, he explained what had happened. The King agreed that he would let Adam use the horse. The King told him if he harmed The Horse, The King would have Adam's head. He took the horse and went to slay the dragon.

He got to the cave. He took off his sword and tied up The Horse. He was about to walk in when he saw a sign that said.

Transform your

Dako into a

Dragon Slayers

Sword and stick

Nega into the slot.

He did then entered the cave.

He saw the Vitus Dragon. It was large, blue, had wings and steel plates for scales. He squeezed the sword and an uncontrollable, pink beam came out. The dragon tried to blow it out, but it failed. The beam knocked the dragon's scales off everywhere. It even had blue skin.

Now that the dragon had no protection, Adam killed it. It was pretty easy, Adam just cut off his head and it's tail, which was just as dangerous.

He went out side to get The Horse. When he got back the dragon was dead, but his head, tail and scales were back on. Probably a sign that Moe was out.

He got Nega out. He pointed at the dragon then said "Yin", then at the steed and said "Yan" then outside of the cave and said "Sum, Altas". An Air Horse appeared in front of the cave. Adam named it Pegasus after the wizard who wrote on the scroll.

3

The next day Adam went to The King to explain Pegasus. Since Adam had changed The Horse, The King sent his guards after Adam. He was surrounded with pointy rocks tied to sticks. It was a simple time, but a pointy rock tied to a stick still would hurt. Adam had to think quickly. He told the King how the Moe had fixed the dragon and how he'd escaped. The King let Adam go for now.

He transformed Dako into a saddle and rode Pegasus. Because of all the time they had spent together Pegasus could tell Adams feelings. Right now Adam was nervous.

They got to the castle. It was big, dark and there were crows everywhere. There was a giant stair case leading to a big room. Adam walked up the first step. He put his foot on it and they all fell.

He obviously couldn't get up that way. He decided to try Pegasus. He hadn't yet flew with Pegasus, only walked. It was actually a smooth ride. They got up to the top. He walked in on Pegasus.

He wasn't sure what to do with Pegasus, but Pegasus did. It was like something just kicked in. Pegasus grabbed Dako and Nega and put them together to make a piercing wand, then gave it to Adam. He signalled Adam to stand on her back. He charged in on Pegasus.

When they got in they saw Moe. He was to hideous to be explained or even have a picture. He had a skull for a head, torn up robes as clothes and just floated in the air.

Pegasus charged at him, flying and running to confuse him. He ran right under him and Adam stabbed him. All of a sudden a blue bubble appeared around him, and another one around Moe. They both disappeared. Moe was probably stuck in another dimension, but Adam was in the afterlife.

I don't think Pegasus thought Adam would be gone too. For the next week he hid. He could feel Adam's pain. After a week he finally knew what the problem was. Adam's spirit was still on Earth. Pegasus killed himself that night. No one knew how. He went and met Adam in the Afterlife. Pegasus gave Adam his wings to go to the Afterlife and leave Earth. For that act of kindness Adam and Pegasus fly around and give people there wings in the afterlife.

THE END

4


End file.
